


【APHxFGO】麦田里的守望者

by sumuzhekong



Category: APH - Fandom, Fate/Grand Order, Hetalia: Axis Powers, fgo, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumuzhekong/pseuds/sumuzhekong
Summary: 无CP。依旧是老王和政哥哥的双口相声（不对就想看老王和前上司唠嗑。
Kudos: 5





	【APHxFGO】麦田里的守望者

一

“你都宅了一个月了，不能再呆在家里了！必须出门！”王耀冲进他给前上司临时安排的住所，把埋头沉溺于进手机电脑游戏机的虚拟电子海中的前上司拖出。

这个临时住所是王耀上个世纪五十年代在北京的小四合院，离故宫近，王耀在这里住了四十多年，然后搬进了离得更远些的三层小平房里，离得故宫四站地铁。后来市区兴建起高楼，平房拆迁，王耀搬到新的小区商品房里，离故宫就更远了。

“太热了，孤不去。”套着印着“死宅”T恤和大裤衩的皇帝摊在空调吹拂下的沙发里，手机里不时发出游戏角色语音“亚达亚达~”，一副完全被资本主义侵蚀的模样。

且不说这个人是怎么来到现在这个时间线的，也不说为什么就一副平成死宅的样子，“你又不是人类！怎么会热呀！”王耀忍无可忍，这个借口也太敷衍，认真想一个借口也不肯嘛混蛋啊。

皇帝终于屈尊放下了手机，十分正经对王耀说，“朕的机体被阳光灼烧，也是会宕机的。要好好爱护朕的圣躯呀，耀君。”

“明明就是你夏活没打完吧！”

二

最终皇帝还是被暴怒的王耀拖出门了。

皇帝要听取进谏的，这是帝王的准则。面对国家的精灵，始皇帝有点心虚地想，不过他很快抛掉了这种占据运行内存的情感，兴致勃勃地观察起这个由普通人类主导的，不完美的，崭新的世界。

在王耀的强烈要求下，出门的皇帝终于换了他的老头衫，在已经机械飞升的皇帝看来，人类的容貌、服饰都是无须在乎的存在。所以，皇帝的衣着是王耀采购的，是一套中规中矩的暗色绣纹褂子和长裤。

王耀虽一直被有些人诟病是“老年审美”、“不够前卫”，但是他偏重端正大气的风格很符合皇帝的时代审美。这两位已经不属于人的存在，被两千年时间的无情冲刷下，还保留着当年的一点痕迹，属于秦的遗迹。

“唔姆，这是电梯……这是屏幕……”听到皇帝咕叨的普通人有些怪异地地瞄了眼他，这个漂亮男人怕不是脑子有点问题吧。

始皇帝早就习惯了各种目光，并不知道这些子民在想些什么失礼的事情。而王耀，则是尴尬地假装没看见，还能怎么办。

“唔姆，这就是地铁……这个结构有意思……”皇帝兴致勃勃地伸手准备解析地铁系统，被王耀一把按住，“我的陛下，您可适可而止吧，这地铁上还有几百号人呢。之后和你去工厂看更先进的，好不好？”

如果让这位大爷当场解析地铁，那就妥妥变成O博头条“北京地铁4号线地铁突发故障”，还是带HOT标签的那种。明明已经两千多岁了，怎么遇上新玩具还像个没长大的孩子。王耀恍若有种在哄孩子的错觉。

“朕要那个！”任性地皇帝陛下不一会儿又改变了想法。

王耀顺着皇帝地手指的方向，熟悉地红蓝游戏机，啊，是sOitch，之前小菊有送给我一台日版的。不，不能把那个给他，会破产的，对，买个国行的给他。

在金钱的力量面前，什么前上司，什么天子一怒，都不重要了。

至于皇帝不满嚷嚷着“为什么游戏这么少”，这个则是后话了。虽然之后在皇帝的强烈要求（命令）下，终于又多审批了几款游戏，总的来说，比起可能损失的金钱来说，还是赚了。

三

虽然嘴上胡说着“阳光灼热会导致宕机”之类的话，但实际走到故宫里，被太阳晒得差点中暑得却是老年人王耀。

“你以前可没有这么虚弱。”皇帝屈尊降贵把王耀扶到回廊下歇息。

“我也是两千多岁的老人家了呀。”王耀举着电动小风扇对着脸狂吹风，鼓囊反驳，话音才落，这才反应过来，“哎呀，两千年了……”

王耀和他的关系比大多数人想得更为亲密些。

那个七国争雄的年代，赵国为质归来的少年秦王和游历天下的少年王耀在命运的推动下相遇，在乱世中征伐成长，直至七国一统，秦王称帝。三十八岁的秦王建立中国第一个大一统王朝的那一年，王耀终于从少年长成青年。

有幸与国家精灵一同成长，除了嬴政再也没有别人了。在皇帝的记忆中，王耀四肢百骸都浸润着春秋百家气象又兼持秦国虎狼之气。

“不，对于朕来说，你服侍了朕一千多年。”异闻带的世界，皇帝长生不死，王朝延续，国家精灵自然是相随在侧。

“那我又是为什么消失？”放下手中的小风扇，王耀好奇地问，在这个世界，他即使重伤垂死，也从未消失。对于国家精灵来说，消失，就是死亡。

皇帝摘下墨镜，明亮地眼珠里划过电子数据碎片，他凝视着王耀。王耀第一次在它身上感受到了浓重的非人气息，这个躯壳里装的到底是什么。

“大概……大概是在朕统一世界后赏赐给民免除生老病死之苦的仙药之后。”

“真是一个可怕的世界。”虚其心，实其腹，弱其志，强其骨。这是皇帝的的赏赐，一个没有希望的世界。王耀然而并不意外这位前上司的做法，毕竟他从前就是个有些独断任性的孩子，这是他认为对民有益处的政令。

“后来，有一个人站朕面前，告诉朕的世界是错误的。他们的努力，朕的确见到了，那属于人性的光辉。”皇帝遥望着碧蓝的晴空，远处并没有阿房宫，也没有浮空长城，“……然后，朕承认了他们的世界。”

他用漫长时间创造维持了一个没有希望的世界。

“为什么那个世界的‘我’会消失，我已经知道答案了，”王耀轻轻叹息，“作为万民化身的国家精灵，如果已经没有万民的概念，自然也不会存在了。或者说，您已经取代了国家精灵的存在。”

一国为一人，一人成一国，代表着国家意志的人。令人惊叹的，举世无双的伟业。

皇帝和王耀都知道，无须问是否后悔，天地棋盘，落子无悔，这是他们在无数失败和错误中印证的道理。

“你呢？王耀。”

我？我沿着这上下五千年的道路，冒着风雪，脚踏鲜花，踽踽独行。我在高楼玉宇俯瞰朝臣，我茅屋里苟延残喘。这些，都不必说。

“只要人民还在，我就不会消失。我可是人民的公仆啊。”

王耀说完，一手带起帽子一手拉着皇帝往太和殿走，“快走快走，待会游客就更多了，待会逛完带你去吃烤鸭……什么，你吃过了？……点外卖的？你哪里来的支付账户？……”

四

皇帝的独白。

皇帝受万民供奉，庇佑百姓，与此同时，作为收到供奉的代价，皇帝指定为“王权机器”，一旦作为“王权机器”失格，被滔滔民意民意淹没的帝王，下场比死亡还要凄惨。

你是国家的精灵，万民的化身，帝王仅是万万人之中的一人。朕为始皇帝，是大秦的统治者，受到大秦子民的供奉，也该与大秦一起行至末路。

你则不然，你是大秦，也是汉唐，是明清，是这片土地上的每个朝代，每个国家，每个子民。你应该要清楚你前进的方向。

五

王耀没有说，他很感谢每一任上司，他们塑造了这个国家，也塑造了国家精灵。而始皇帝，则创造了他未来存续两千年的命脉，统一，这个贯穿着他大半年岁的词，人民的理想，他的方向。

六

“我很好奇，机器有消化器官吗？”

END


End file.
